That one, single word
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: Red likes Yellow, and even though she likes Green, Red wants her to understand his feelings. Pokèspe in high school AU. Special, Oldrival, and one-sided Feeling. Hints of Mangaquest and Frantic if you squint. Rated T for swear words


Okay, so I was listening to 'A Solution for Jealousy' Specialshipping version and with the wonderful illustrations, backgrounds and lyrics, this fic popped up. It's actually based on the song, but this is not a song fic. High school. I apologise if the characters are OOC, by the way.

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

 **Red's POV**

 _19th March, 6:53 am_

I wake up from my dream of getting full marks in my maths test, and groan when I realise I need to go to school today. It's Thursday, after all.

I brush my teeth, put on my blue suit, red tie and black trousers, double-check all my things in my bag, and head downstairs for breakfast.

My mother smiles at me as I help myself to bacon and toast.

The doorbell rings. Then, someone kicks the door.

'Open the god damned door, Red!'

'Gold! You're breaking the beautiful door!'

'Shut up, prissy boy. Red! Open the fucking door!'

My mother sighs at Gold's language, and I hear something like 'seventeen year old high schoolers nowadays'.

'Bye, Mum,' I say. I pick up my bag, and open the door.

Two boys of my age smile and grin at me.

'Took you long enough, Red!' The golden eyed teen laughs.

'Why the rush? We only waited for, like, one minute,' Ruby, aka prissy boy (in Gold's books), say, shaking his head as we start walking towards our high school.

On our way, we meet three other girls. Crystal, Sapphire, and Yellow stop talking and smile at the three of us when they see us.

'Hi, Super Serious Gal!' Gold grins, extending a hand towards Crystal for her to hold.

The azure eyed teen swats his hand away, and snarls, 'Stop calling me "Super Serious Gal", Gold.' Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire have already started another fight, shouting at each other.

When you have Gold, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire as your best friends, tuning them out is something you have to learn.

I ignore them and look at Yellow.

'Have you finished your algebra homework?' I ask.

'Of course,' she says, with that adorable smile of hers. 'I don't want to have a detention.'

'What?! We have algebra homework?' Gold cut in. 'I haven't done it yet! Crys! I need your－'

'No way, Gold.'

The rest of us laugh as Gold tries to get Crystal to borrow her algebra homework so that he could copy it.

Among all the other laughs, Yellow's laugh is the most beautiful of them all. It sounds like church bells, high pitched and full of happiness.

She's fabulous, I think, as we arrive school.

* * *

 _19th March, 1:04 pm_

After hours of hell, it's lunch time. We eat in the playground, and I am doing my biology homework while trying to eat my lunch. The motherfucker biology teacher wants it today, and I curse him every time I finish writing a sentence.

Gold and Ruby are talking about food, which is a boring subject (for me). Somehow, the girls' conversation manages to catch my attention even when I am writing about freaking sperm whales (actually whales are pretty boring).

'Yellow, actually, who do you have a crush on? I mean, in an romantic way,' Crystal says, and my ears perk up. It's annoying, but my attention for the homework is slipping away even when I want to finish it. Instead, I find myself frozen, wanting to hear her answer.

'...' Yellow is quiet for a long time, but she answers.

'...G-green Okido..'

My heart drops.

From the corner of my eye, I see Crystal and Sapphire exchange mischievous but surprised looks.

Green Oak is this super popular guy who is this school's principal's grandson. He gets full marks on his tests and isn't bad at sports (which, I mean, actually good at sports). Almost all the girls in this school love him.

She likes Green Okido, not me, I told myself.

Not me, not me, not me...

It really hurts to know, because...

...I have a crush on Yellow.

I sat there, like an idiot, drowning myself in self pity.

I must've looked funny, frozen, because Ruby came over and asked, 'Something wrong, Red?'

'N-nothing...'

'Ya sure 'bout tha'? Ya looked frozen! Is ya food not good enough?' Sapphire asked.

'Just because your own food isn't good enough doesn't mean Red's food isn't good!' Ruby retorts. 'Besides, he could be thinking about how to write the next sentence. He's doing biology homework, after all!'

Ruby and Sapphire start bickering, and Yellow walks over to me.

'Do you want some of my food? Is your food really not good enough?' She asks me, worry reflected in her brown eyes as she holds out her lunch box. 'Red-san, are you alright? You look pale.'

I look into her chocolate coloured eyes, and manages to nod.

* * *

 _20th March 4:53 pm_

We (Gold, Ruby, our other friends, and me) are having a football match against our classmates, Silver, Emerald, Pearl and their friends.

Both Gold and Ruby (forced to play by Gold, Sapphire and yours truly) are actually better than I thought, and our chances of winning are pretty high.

If I could stop spacing out, that is.

My gaze is on the tennis court, where Yellow is.

I watch her play. She isn't bad, but she lacks agility.

It doesn't matter to me. She looks perfect in every way.

I want to cheer for her, but I couldn't.

I feel like a coward. I'm crushing on Yellow, but I couldn't even find the courage to just cheer for her, then how was I going to confess to her one day?

Let her be taken by Green Okido...?

...please forgive me, Yellow, that I've fallen in love with you. You probably wouldn't like an idiot with a horrible personality like me, after all, I think, mentally apologising to her.

'Red! Careful!' Gold calls out, and before I know it, the ball hits me on the face, smashing my nose.

I start having a nosebleed, thanks to the damned ball, just as the match ends.

People from the opposite team snigger at me, but that was none of my concerns. I lie down on the playground and let the blood make my T-shirt crimson red, thinking what a loser I was.

Yellow x Green... Yellow x Green... This swirls around and around in my head. Tears fill my eyes at the thought of losing my beloved Yellow and I bury my face in my hands.

My nosebleed hasn't stopped yet, but I don't care.

Now, tears are mixed with blood.

I sniffle.

'Red! You okay?' Gold asks. Through my fingers, I see that he and Ruby are beside me.

'This is bad, we gotta get you to the nurse's office,' Ruby's voice says.

The two haul me up on to my feet, and I put an arm around each of their shoulders for support.

'Come on, Red, man up, don't cry just because you made a face block!' Gold says.

'I'm not crying!' I sniffle. One of the best lies I've ever made up.

'You're crying,' Ruby says, 'it was a nice play though!' Ruby, that was a lie, wasn't it? I just stood by the sidelines the entire time.

'I said, I'm not crying, and I don't need to go to the nurse's office, I'm fine－'

'No, you're not fine,' Gold says, cutting me off, his voice unusually stern. 'But if you refuse to move, then me and Prissy Boy will move you myself!'

'Wait－'

'Heave-ho!' Gold exclaims, lifting my upper part of the body up into the air, while Ruby lifts my legs.

'STOP!' I shout, but they ignore me, and carry me to the nurse's office, laughing.

* * *

 **Yellow's POV**

 _20th March, 5:17 pm_

I have just finished playing tennis, and just as Crystal-chan, Sapphire-chan and me pack up our tennis rackets, we see Red-san being held by Ruby-san and Gold-san.

'STOP!' Red-san shouts, but the other two just laugh it off as they carry him to who-knows-where.

'What's that?!' Sapphire-chan exclaims, her eyes shining. 'It looks fun!'

Crystal-chan and I sweat drop.

'It's probably another thing that boys do,' Crystal-chan says, rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh. 'I guess we'll never understand boys and their immature actions.'

Sapphire-chan and I chuckle at Crystal-chan's exasperation for boys.

I glance at Red-san again. I see that he is having a nosebleed.

I wonder if he's alright...

* * *

 **Red's POV**

 _23rd March, 7:29 am_

I stroll down the busy morning streets myself, since Gold was pestering Crystal about a geography project and Ruby had to get to school early today, with Sapphire tagging along.

I haven't seen Yellow yet.

However, I spotted her in the sea of students at the school gate.

Yellow seemed to be avoiding everyone. I wonder why.

I walked up to her, tapped her on the shoulder and said the first thing that came into my mind.

'Good morning, Yells! Er, you got bed head, you know.'

Yellow jumped.

'Red-san! D-don't scare me like that!' Yellow pouted, looking adorable. But then, she looked embarrassed, put a finger in front of her strawberry pink lips, and whispered, 'Ssshh! It's a secret!'

I blushed and covered my mouth. Gah, saying that is unfair, Yellow (it means that Red is hypnotised by her)!

Yellow smiled, pulls out her comb, and lets her blonde ponytail down.

She looks gorgeous.

She brushes her hair in front of me, and I stroke her golden locks absentmindedly.

Both of us blush.

Before I know it, Yellow requests me to help her tie her hair back into a ponytail.

I help, of course, and the scene is romantic, with *sakuras (cherry blossoms) raining down on us.

I take one of the sakuras from midair, and put it in her hair.

She smiles at me, trying to hide the tint of pink on her cheeks.

'Do I look good?' She asks me softly, and I nod.

No, I wanted to say. You don't look good, you look beautiful.

Oh god, I'm sounding like Ruby and his 'fabulous' beauty dictionary.

Our little moment is ruined as Gold struts into school with a red Crystal in tow.

'Oooh! Whatcha little lovebirds doing?' Gold grins, and both Yellow and I blush as Gold and Crystal smile knowingly.

I found that I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. I feel like I'm floating in midair, my mind wanders back to that romantic little scene we had, and I glance at Yellow more than usual.

'Red, what's wrong with you today?' Ruby sighs as we head home at the end of the day. 'You kept having this dazed look on your face. Are you sick?'

'Course he is,' Gold said loudly. 'He's lovesick.'

I turn red while Yellow's fingers linger on her sakura.

'Red, you're turning red!' Crystal snickers.

All six of us laugh lively. I wonder how many of these days are left.

* * *

 _24th March, 12:53 pm_

We sit in the cafeteria, and we have ramen for lunch. Yellow keeps glancing at Green Okido, who sits nearby.

Somehow, it makes me angry that it wasn't me that Yellow glances at.

The other four look at me with a 'what-is-wrong' look. I don't say anything until Sapphire speaks up.

'Uh...Red? Ya don't look happy. Did ya get a zero on that maths test da teacher just gave out?'

'I'm fine,' I say, stabbing my vegetables.

Ruby gives me an 'are-you-sure' look while Crystal glances at Yellow.

Gold leans forward and whispers in my ear, 'Are you jealous?'

'N-no,' I quickly deny.

Gold smirks at me, and says, 'Confess to her before it's too late, or she'll slip away from you.'

Why am I discussing my relationship problems with Gold of all people? He is a pervert and a flirt, but he hasn't dated anyone before (surprising, right?), so he shouldn't have any experience on this kind of thing!

Green gets up from the other table. His, um...friends, follow. Most girls gush over him as he past, but he ignores them all, even Yellow, with her adorable, hopeful look on her face.

Seeing Green acting so cold to Yellow makes me want to punch the living daylights out of him. How dare he ignore her!

'Green-kun~' A brunette says loudly, covering the voices of Green's fan girls. **'Konnichiwa~'

I recognise her as Blue Aoi, who, according to Gold, is one of the hottest girls in this high school.

To everyone's surprise and Green's fan girls' dismay, he smirks and waves back at Blue.

Blue crosses the sea of shocked students to Green, and takes his hand as they walk out of the cafeteria. I hear Green say, 'Pesky Woman...' and I feel surprised (and happy?). Green rarely says anything, except for answering teachers' questions. Blue must be important to Green.

I secretly hope that Blue is Green's girlfriend.

Yellow's face falls as she watches them exit.

'Don't worry, Yellow, they're probably just really good friends, that's all. Just like how close Ruby and Gold are with you,' I tell her, hoping and thinking just the opposite.

'Yeah,' Yellow says, her face hopeful. 'Yeah, probably.'

I know that I shouldn't have given her false hope, but I couldn't stand seeing her heart break.

I'm a jerk who hopes that the person she likes already has someone.

'It's hopeless, isn't it?' I mumble.

'I know, right?' I sigh.

'...I know.' I groan.

'I'm an idiot...' I put my face in my hands.

Gold, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire give me weirded out looks.

'...Just talking to myself.'

* * *

 _25th March, 1:21 pm_

The news has been spread. Everyone know it now. Girls and boys and seen sobbing everywhere.

...Green and Blue are officially dating.

Yellow crumbles when she hears the news, sobbing on the ground. Crystal and Sapphire leap in, comforting her and saying things like, 'he's a jerk', 'he doesn't deserve you' and 'you're better off without him'.

Green and Blue pass without so much as a glance at Yellow. I leap to my feet. I throw a punch at Green Okido the bastard, not caring if he's the principal's grandson.

Green jumps in front of Blue protectively, and stops my fist with his wide opened palm.

'Red!' Gold and Ruby hold me, not letting me hit this shitty guy.

'Let me go!' I roar, my voice echoing through the corridors.

'Red, calm down! That motherfucker isn't worth multiple detentions!' Ruby shouts.

'HE BROKE YELLOW'S HEART, I'LL MAKE HIM PAY EVEN IF I'LL BE THROWN OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL!' I shout, and my five best friends wince at my loud voice.

Green throws me a disgusted look, takes Blue's hand and wrestles his way through the crowd of curious students.

'COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITC－' I roar, attempting to follow him.

'Red-san!' Yellow cuts in, panting heavily, and dives in to clutch my arm. 'P-please s-s-stop...'

She breaks down in tears again.

This isn't good at all.

Crystal and Sapphire rush towards her, but I embrace Yellow before the two girls could do anything, and she cries into my chest. It hurts seeing her like this, but I'll be there for her.

Always.

* * *

 _26th March, 3:58 pm_

Yellow's been avoiding me today. I guessed that it was because of the scene yesterday.

I feel as though my soul is broken in half just because I see Yellow become that sad.

School's over, but I stay in the empty classroom, thinking about how to make Yellow stop avoiding me.

I remember how jealous I was when Yellow glanced at Green during lunch time. I don't know if she still likes Green now, though.

I hope not.

I'm still not at ease. I miss Yellow, and I'm afraid she'd be so heartbroken that, you know, she wants s-suicide.

I hope not.

I want to see her again, I want her all to myself.

Yellow's smile flashes across my mind, and I hear Gold saying, 'Confess to her before it's too late, or she'll slip away from you.'

I stand up and head out of the classroom.

I run through empty corridors, searching everywhere for her.

The stairs. The locker room. The teachers' room. The notice board.

Until...

I find her rummaging something in the geography classroom.

'Yellow!' I shout. She stops, and turns, her chocolate brown eyes looking into my crimson ones.

'There's...something I want to tell you...'

* * *

 _26th March, 4:10 pm_

I stood there, panting, my heart beat ringing in my ears.

Yellow looks down to the ground, unable to look at me.

'Y-yes, Red-san?'

And I said it. All my feelings for her that I'd been bearing ever since I met her came pouring out.

'Y-yellow, I l-like you. Would you h-have me as your, um, boyfriend? I'd show you that I can make you smile everyday. If you've gotten over Green, that is.'

Sunlight shone through the empty classroom. Our shadows were casted on the floor. It was a beautiful scene, just the two of us. I would've enjoyed it if not for my heart, which was beating rapidly.

Yellow finally looked up at me and stared at me for a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime for me.

Then, she said that single, simple word that I've been longing to hear.

'Y-yes.'

 _That simple word, was the start of a romantic relationship._

 _That single word, made two souls connect._

 _That one, simple word._

* * *

...I suck at confession scenes. Anyways, this is based on Japan, and in Japan you have these weird sounds like '-san' and '-chan', so please don't mind. It really hurts to make Green and Blue as the 'bad guys' here! T-T *If you don't know what a sakura is, it's actually a pink cherry blossom that blooms in March and April, and is a symbol of love. **Konnichiwa means Hi in japanese. Also, I made up some of the scenes here, not entirely based on the song. I'm sorry if some of the sentences don't make any sense. I literally forced most of the lyrics in some sentences, so sorry if it sounds weird.


End file.
